Prompt 59: Summer
by MacFanFictionize
Summary: FanFiction 100 Challenge. One-shot concerning Seth MacFarlane.


Imagine falling head over heels with the most handsome man in all of Hollywood, the most aspiring man in the whole business. A very talented and gifted human being. Not to mention, one humble, warm, classy and kind person.

It started back in July. I came to LA to find a job, to find work, but was unable to find a fitting one. Some economic recession bullshit, they all claimed. Just when I was about to give up the search and go back home to Wisconsin, there he was. My knight in shining armor.

"Well, if no one's employing, how about you come home, honey? I would love to see you again"

"Mom", I roll my eyes at her while I try to suppress a sigh.

"Just know that you're welcome anytime", she interrupts my objection.

"Yes, yes, I know," we're both silent for a couple of seconds, "Thank you".

"Have you met any nice boys?"

I hold back a chuckle. Oh, mom. "With nice, do you perhaps mean someone elgible enough for matrimony?", I say in my most decent manner. On the other side of the line I hear my mother laugh out loud. Her laugh is infections, I join her.

"But really, honey", she abruptly says in all seriousness,"you should start settling down soon"

Once more, I roll my eyes at her. I'm in my mid twenties, single and settling down has been the furthest thing from my mind. Times have changed, but she doesn't understand. Back in her and her mother's time, it was normal to have five to fifteen children. Thank goodness that's not the case anymore. It's not frowned upon if you'll have your first born at thirty or thirty-five, unlike twenty or twenty-five back in the day. Just imagine giving birth to fifteen little pests, one after another and having to care for them while they scream and scream for attention, all fifteen of them!

I spend the next ten minutes continuously chewing onto my lip, fighting back the urge to shout at her that she needs to meddle with her own damn love life while she goes on about how she found a smart, kind and stable guy right there in Wisconsin. Oh, but not for herself, for me. Secretly I know she's not able to let go of me yet. I'm her youngest child, but all birds need to leave the nest one time. I wish she figured that out, rather sooner than later. I can't tell her myself, though. It'd break her heart.

"Here you go, madame", one of the assistant barista's says with a kind smile, sporting their unisex uniform; a black polo and green apron. He hands me my order, placing it on the coffee table.

"Thanks," I say, looking him straight in the eyes, smiling back as he leaves. I look down at my drink and raise an eyebrow, "Wait!".

I get up on my feet, grab the coffee and make my way back to the counter. "I didn't order this", I say as I place the cappuccino on top of the counter. The barista's look at each other, confused and unsure what to do while one of them stammers a few soft, incoherent words.

"Did you, by any chance, order an iced macchiato?", a low voice behind me asks politely. I turn around to look at him. I'm greeted with two bright, sharp brown eyes. I give him a quick glance-over. His hair is a dark chocolate, neatly done with a small crest in the front. His face, extremely clean-shaven. Lips are a very soft rose and seemingly soft. He's wearing a tight button-up blouse, with shades of light purple, grey and brown that deliciously embrace his biceps. A few extra buttons are undone at the top, allowing a bit of chest fuzz and extra flesh to be seen by the public eye. I don't dare to look further down. I already feel a rush of heat going through my body and ending at the pit of my stomach. I fluster. A warm smile appears on his face as he regards me, noticing how I take in his appearance. I smile back.

I hold my phone against my ear, realizing I've been neglecting my mother, "I'm going to have to call you back". I hang up on her without hesitation and without breaking eye-contact.

"Yes", I say, feeling overly confident all of the sudden, "That's mine. I take it you ordered the cappuccino?"

"Yes", he says, eyes twinkling with amusement as a playful smirk rises. I give him his exceptionally and unusually warm yet dark liquid for this time of the year and he hands me mine. Our fingers brush not only once, but twice. It immediately sends shivers down my spine, pooling once more there. I can feel how my panties are starting to become wet, increasingly so by the second. Ha, who would expect that a mere brush would excite me like this. The hell with that guy back in Wisconsin.

"Well, actually," he says, "it's not cappuccino. I prefer something a little… stronger, confident and bold".

"Why do I have the feeling we're no longer speaking of coffee, Sir?", I cockily raise an eyebrow at him.

"Call me Seth", he smiles. He then gestures me to walk with him and I willingly do so. He guides me to a secluded table in one of the corners of the establishment. I sit down and he follows. It's only then when I notice I'm completely blocked by and in-between his body and the wall, with nowhere and no one to turn to.

"What's your name?".

He places an arm on top of the soft settee. "Gabby", I whisper huskily, my eyes burning with lust while I gaze into his. He shifts, his back shielding any unwelcome vultures from what's playing out between the two of us.

"Really?", he utters with soft, low sounds, his voice dripping with need.

"Yes", I say, not realizing that I'm licking my lips seductively as I stare at his. I would do just about anything to be kissed by those soft lips. He must've read my mind, because he suddenly leans in, his face approaching mine until he stops about a few inches away. I can feel his ragged breathe against my skin, it's turning me on. He directs himself at my lips, staring intensely, eyes filling with longing while he bites onto his lower one.

"How about we get out of here?", I abruptly say, placing a hand on his thigh, clearly informing him of my intent.

"That's exactly what I was thinking"


End file.
